


sweet stolen heart

by MistressEast



Series: After Hours at Leblanc [14]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Imaginary Exhibitionism, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, bottom!Goro, but it doesn't really come up much, just some fun playful smut this time, perhaps less communication than i normally detail but trust me it's all good, the words 'slut' and 'whore' are both used once each, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressEast/pseuds/MistressEast
Summary: “Don’t tell me you came out tonight to get fucked in a bathroom.”Goro angles a fanged smile at the reflection of Kurusu’s glittering starlight eyes. “None of your business.”“You got me there.” Kurusu slides his fingers a few inches deeper below Goro’s waistband, his skin scorching on the tender vee of Goro’s pelvis. “Guess we’re both here for our own reasons.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: After Hours at Leblanc [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714768
Comments: 14
Kudos: 294





	sweet stolen heart

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on some bigger stuff at the moment, including a pretty long After Hours piece, so i wanted to write something short and sweet to kind of bridge the gap a little. there's not much to say about this one, it's just a fun, sexy roleplay. i hope you enjoy!

The bar bathroom is a single-room affair, one relatively clean-looking toilet, a simple sink, and a dingy mirror lit by a strip of flickering bulbs, and Goro is surprised by how much the closed door deadens the thumping music right outside. Looks like the bar can’t afford more than one stall, but soundproof walls were a priority.

The quiet washes through him as Goro braces two hands on the rim of the sink and eyes his reflection. The lighting is unflattering, casting a yellowish tint on his pale skin, and the whole image swims ever so slightly from the drink Goro downed when he arrived. He definitely wouldn’t say he’s drunk, but whatever the bartender handed him was sweet and high in alcohol and left the edges of the world a little softer.

Sighing, Goro leans back, plucking at his collar to cool the flush spreading up his neck. Even dressed in a cropped, short-sleeved shirt, the heat of the club is inescapable, and Goro’s dark, low-slung jeans aren’t helping, but Ann insisted he buy them because they make his ass look good. Pursing his lips, Goro gathers his hair away from his neck and tugs the elastic off of his wrist, looping it several times to hold the low ponytail in place. That helps a bit, keeping the long brown strands from sticking to his sweaty skin, and he switches the sink on, wetting one hand with cool water and dabbing under his jaw and along his hairline.

Just as he bends down to splash his face properly, the unmistakable click of the door opening cuts over the running water, and Goro jerks up, realizing he didn’t turn the lock.

“Occupied—” he starts to say, but he breaks off as a familiar figure slides into the small room.

The guy who’s been feeling Goro up all night closes the door behind himself and meets Goro’s startled gaze in the mirror.

“Sorry,” he says, not sounding sorry at all, crowding against Goro’s back and trapping Goro between himself and the ledge of the sink. The chains on his dark, tight jeans clink musically, and the stark overhead lighting emphasizes the wiry muscles cording down his bare arms, fair skin and toned chest complimented by his clinging, deep red tank top. “I saw you come in and thought I’d be able to get you alone.”

“Well, you’ve officially cornered me in an incredibly threatening manner,” Goro bites back, wrenching the sink off and struggling not to lean back into the guy’s warmth. Tall, dark, and handsome has been a frequent moon in Goro’s orbit all evening, pretty much since he arrived, cozying up beside Goro at the bar with heavy glances and meaningful brushes, then glued almost proprietarily to Goro’s ass on the dancefloor. They haven’t spoken, but the guy evidently took Goro’s failure to tell him to fuck off as some sort of permission. “I’m assuming that was your intention?”

“You’re snappier than you look.” A solid chest presses against Goro’s spine, accompanied by fingertips grazing his bare side. “You really think I’m going to do something to you with all of those people outside?”

“Why bother following me if not to _do something_?” Goro holds the guy’s sterling gaze evenly, but he can’t suppress the shiver that travels through him at the heat he finds there. “Don’t tell me you thought I needed help using the bathroom.”

The guy hums and a second set of ticklish touches lands on Goro’s other side, trailing up to the hem of his shirt. “What if I did?”

“You gonna take my cock out and hold it for me?”

The hands on his waist sharpen suddenly, yanking Goro backward against the guy’s unyielding frame and Goro sucks in a gasp, which cracks into a whine as one of the guy’s hands snakes down to cup roughly around his crotch. “Is that what you want?” the guy asks, words low against the side of Goro’s neck.

“Pervert,” Goro accuses, grabbing for the guy’s wrists.

“You’re the one who said it, sweetheart.”

“You’ve been wanting to do this all night.” The indelicate pressure against his cock is already pulling Goro’s blood downward, fire flashing through him, and he tips his head to the side, giving the guy more access to his throat. “Pawing at me since I got here—”

“Smart little thing.” The guy fondles the growing bulge between Goro’s legs, slipping his other hand under Goro’s shirt.

“You weren’t exactly subtle.”

“What can I say?” The guy tweaks a hardening nipple and breathes into Goro’s ear as Goro jerks against him: “You make me lose control of myself.” A hot tongue traces along the burning shell and Goro presses his lips together to stifle a groan. “I’m Kurusu, by the way.” The guy grinds forward, letting Goro feel his own arousal nudging against his ass. “What can I call you?”

“What makes you think I want you to call me anything?” Goro snaps, glaring at Kurusu’s reflection.

Kurusu smirks. “No need to be difficult. If you don’t wanna share, I guess I’ll just keep calling you sweetheart.” He licks a wet stripe up Goro’s neck and Goro reaches back to fist one hand in Kurusu’s wild black hair. “Is that okay?” Kurusu purrs.

“You’re asking me?”

“I just wanna make you happy, beautiful.” Kurusu grinds forward again, rocking Goro into the edge of the sink. “Sweetheart is pretty fitting, though.”

Rolling his eyes, Goro braces both hands against the sink and pushes back, watching in the mirror as the pressure against Kurusu’s crotch makes his mouth fall open. “Because I’m so sweet?”

Swallowing a groan, Kurusu drops both hands to Goro’s hips, fingertips dipping inside his waistband, and sways forward, rutting more firmly into Goro’s denim-covered ass. “Because you stole my heart,” he corrects with a crooked smile, meeting Goro’s gaze in the mirror.

“Cute,” Goro drawls, forcing his expression flat despite the color glowing on his cheeks. “So did you come in here to chat or did you come in here to fuck?”

“Don’t see why I can’t do both.” Kurusu sets a lazy pace, keeping Goro’s hips tilted to easily drag his bulge along the seam of Goro’s pants. “You look like you like to talk.”

Goro can only bounce slightly in time with Kurusu’s languid grinding, each motion dripping heat up his spine until his head is gauzy with arousal. “Not tonight.”

“Oh?” Kurusu leans forward to mouth at the back of Goro’s neck. “Don’t tell me you came out tonight to get fucked in a bathroom.”

Goro angles a fanged smile at the reflection of Kurusu’s glittering starlight eyes. “None of your business.”

“You got me there.” Kurusu slides his fingers a few inches deeper below Goro’s waistband, his skin scorching on the tender vee of Goro’s pelvis. “Guess we’re both here for our own reasons.”

“Yeah, and I’ll find someone else if you don’t get on with it.”

“Bossy.”

Cutting Kurusu an unimpressed look, Goro wedges one hand into his front pocket and draws out the small tube he stashed there earlier. “Don’t test me.” He holds the lube up between two fingers and lifts a smug brow as Kurusu’s eyes go wide. “There’s a whole club full of people outside.”

“Don’t talk like that, sweetheart,” Kurusu says hoarsely, snatching the tube and leaning back just enough to fumble with his fly. “I promise, no one can take care of you like I can.”

“Big words,” Goro sneers as he follows suit, unfastening his pants and shoving them down along with his underwear. They get stuck around his thighs, but that’s more than enough if Kurusu’s hungry expression is anything to go by.

“Fuck,” Kurusu swears softly, looking down, and then there’s a warm, calloused hand cupping Goro’s asscheek, kneading into the firm muscle. “How did you fit all of this in those pants?”

Jabbing his foot at Kurusu’s shin and earning a grunt in response, Goro plants both hands on the sink and leans forward slightly to present his ass better. “What did I say about testing me?”

Kurusu darts his eyes up to meet Goro’s in the mirror, and Goro watches him swallow hard, pupils blown. “You’re in a big hurry.” The hand retreats and Goro hears the soft _snick_ of a cap popping off. “Worried someone might miss you?”

“You’ve been trailing me all evening like a lost puppy—surely you’d have noticed if I was accompanied.”

“You have a point.” Kurusu glances down to focus on what he’s doing and Goro takes a brief second to appreciate the way his unruly hair curls around the tops of his ears. It’s almost cute, at odds with his sleek feline features and predatory grin, and Goro fights the sudden urge to reach back and tuck the flyaways down. “Seeing your ass has got me all paranoid. I don’t wanna share.”

A cold, wet finger sliding over his entrance makes Goro jump. “Don’t be conceited,” he hisses, glaring into the mirror.

Kurusu just shoots him a playful smile, circling the tip of his finger around Goro’s hole, spreading the lube. “I want you _all_ to myself, sweetheart.”

“I’ll leave if you don’t get on with it.”

Something flares behind Kurusu’s teasing gaze and suddenly the entire length of his finger is plunging past Goro’s rim, slick and hot and so fast Goro lurches forward with a moan, only for a hand on his hip to yank him back.

“Like this?” Kurusu breathes in Goro’s ear, instantly starting to fuck his finger in and out, pressing deliberately against Goro’s walls with each slide, and Goro shudders, electricity sparking under his skin. “Desperate for it already, hm?”

Tightening his grip on the sink, Goro rocks back against the intrusion.

“You’re already soft,” Kurusu murmurs, and Goro feels another finger nudging in alongside the first. “You sure you didn’t come here with someone?”

The second finger provides the first hint of a stretch and Goro bites his lip at the warm tingle spreading through his muscles. “Don’t—make me repeat myself—”

“Then is this all for my benefit?” Kurusu continues, scissoring with determination. “You get yourself all loose and excited, then trawl the bars looking for someone to fill you up?”

“What does it matter?” Goro snaps. “Either way, you’re getting your dick wet, right? Don’t get distracted.”

“Man, you’re bossy for someone getting fucked in a bar bathroom—” Kurusu yanks his fingers out and Goro hears the clinking of a belt behind him, followed by the blunt press of something hard and hot against his hole. “It was sweet of you to choose me, though—anyone here tonight would kill to be standing behind you right now.”

The corner of Goro’s lips quirks up. “Sure.”

“And probably every bar in the city—” Kurusu says quickly, splaying one hand against the small of Goro’s back, scalding against Goro’s bare skin, “—anyone with eyes to see you, or ears to hear you—”

“Oh my god, do I have to gag you?” Goro grinds backward impatiently, sucking in a breath as Kurusu’s length slips between his cheeks, letting him know that he made a good choice tonight, in that department at least. “Fuck me, idiot.”

Hot breath breezes over the back of Goro’s neck and he lifts his eyes to lock with Kurusu’s in the mirror. “Alright, sweetheart—” the tip of Kurusu’s cock prods his hole again and Kurusu’s eyes glitter with intention. “You’re the boss.”

Goro bites his lip as his rim starts to yield under the firm pressure. A hungry burn crawls up his spine at the sensation of Kurusu’s head pushing inside. Even though he was prepared, both by himself and Kurusu, the stretch is more than he was expecting and he lets out a slow breath, forcing his muscles to relax.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Kurusu coos, sliding his hands down until Goro feels fingers digging into the round globes of his ass, spreading them obscenely.

Cool air slithers over Goro’s hole and, in the mirror, he can see the ravenous way Kurusu glances down to take in the sight.

“Fuck,” Kurusu mutters, the curse accompanied by another few searing inches.

Goro shifts his weight onto the balls of his feet, hands clamped around the sides of the sink. With the next slow push, Kurusu grazes that spot that makes his toes curl, and his own cock gives an impatient throb. “You waiting for me to propose or something?” he grits out, darting a look over his shoulder. “Hurry up.”

Kurusu glances up to meet his eyes, steel irises unbuffered by the grimy mirror, and the unprotected eye contact sings danger into the pit of Goro’s stomach in a way the raw dick sinking into his ass never could. “You’re really rushing me along.” Kurusu rocks forward steadily, spreading Goro’s walls even wider. “Careful—my feelings might get hurt.”

Goro opens his mouth to berate his chatty pick-up, but all of his breath punches out of his lungs in a helpless rush as Kurusu drives forward suddenly, spearing his cock all the way inside. Jaw hanging slack, all Goro can do is drop his head, struggling to catch up to the heavy fullness sitting just under his stomach.

Before he can adjust, Kurusu is pulling back again, his length sliding out with an almost painful, burning drag. A surprised moan falls from Goro’s lips and he feels himself clench around Kurusu’s retreating cock. Kurusu swears under his breath, moving his grip back to Goro’s waist, and his fingers are damp against Goro’s bare skin. Vaguely, Goro can feel sweat prickling along his hairline, the enclosed space of the bathroom rapidly warming around them, exacerbated by the heat sparkling under his skin.

Kurusu shoves forward again, mercilessly filling Goro to the hilt, and another moan loosens from Goro’s throat, his body jerking with the sharp motion.

“This what you meant, sweetheart?” Kurusu asks breathlessly, using his grip on Goro’s waist to hold him still while he pulls back out, smoother now that he’s got the feel for it. He doesn’t wait for Goro to answer before thrusting forward again, setting a steady pace.

“ _Ah—_ ” Goro’s fingers slip on the rim of the sink and he lurches with each slam of Kurusu’s hips against his ass.

“That all it takes to shut your smart mouth?”

“Shut—up—” A hard jab grinds right against his prostate and Goro’s elbows wobble.

One of Kurusu’s arms snakes around his waist, bracing him as the cock spreading him open pistons faster. Moaning, Goro rocks back into the motions, meeting Kurusu on each thrust, breath coming quick and reedy.

“Oh fuck—” Kurusu grunts, then there are fingers in Goro’s ponytail, fisting and pulling his hanging head up. “You’re so perfect, sweetheart—you take me so well—”

Goro blinks his eyes open, catching his own reflection in the mirror. His cheeks are glowing pink, the sparse freckles sprayed across his nose almost lost to the blush, and his eyes are bright, blown pupils struggling to focus past the pleasure vining up though the base of his skull. Kurusu doesn’t look much better, already flushed and panting, sweat glistening in lines between his temples and jawline. As Goro watches, Kurusu sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, muffling a groan, and flicks his eyes up to lock with Goro’s.

“Look at you—” he breathes, tangling his fingers tighter in Goro’s hair, bending his neck back a little more to bare the blushing column of his throat, “—made for this—”

Kurusu tilts his hips on the next thrust, grazing everything at a new angle, and Goro loses sight of their reflections as his eyelids flutter, head falling back with the heat shooting up his spine.

“That’s it—” Kurusu tugs sharply at his hair, increasing his pace into something bruising. The drag of his cock against his walls has Goro’s muscles twitching, hands clenching spasmodically on the lip of the sink, and the arm around his waist flexes, yanking him back when his own motions falter. “You look so good like this—wrapped around my cock—”

Goro can barely pick out the stream of filth hissing between Kurusu’s teeth, ears roaring with his own pulse and thoughts narrowing to the sweet, tingling heat jolting through him, bleeding down his limbs until his fingertips are buzzing with it.

On the next vicious thrust, Kurusu yanks Goro’s head back farther, and the rest of his upper body follows, landing against Kurusu’s heaving chest. The hand in his hair works free and cups over Goro’s forehead, keeping his head tipped back on Kurusu’s shoulder while the cock in his ass grinds impossibly deep, forcing a gasp past Goro’s parted lips. Shivering, Goro can only lean back into the hard plane of Kurusu’s body, releasing the sink to grab for the arm around his middle, and Kurusu swivels his hips, brushing the pool of heat gathering at the bottom of Goro’s stomach.

“Fuck—” Kurusu’s voice rumbles directly into Goro’s ear, then a hot tongue is swiping over the delicate shell, sending another helpless shiver wracking through him. “You’re so tight sweetheart—how do I feel moving inside you?”

Goro answers with a throaty hum, groping upward until he can get his hand around Kurusu’s wrist. Kurusu allows his hand to be pulled away from Goro’s forehead, and Goro sticks his tongue out, blindly sucking two of Kurusu’s fingers into his mouth, savoring the taste of salt and sweat.

“God damn it—” Kurusu curses, and he renews his thrusting. Pressed together as they are, he can only rut his hips against Goro’s ass, rubbing his walls in short, sharp strokes, and each imprecise nudge has stars popping behind Goro’s closed eyelids. “Such a fucking slut—”

Curling his tongue around Kurusu’s fingers, Goro moans, letting the sound well up from deep in his chest, spilling out of his throat to bounce off the bathroom walls as a tinny echo. In response, Kurusu hooks his fingers hard past Goro’s teeth, pressing against his tongue, and Goro can feel saliva pooling hot behind his lips. Bumping against his stomach with each stilted thrust, Goro’s own cock gives a needy pulse that ricochets through the rest of his body, muscles fluttering, and Kurusu hisses, jerking Goro backwards roughly.

“You gonna come, sweetheart?” he pants, slamming balls-deep and grinding ruthlessly.

Goro’s legs nearly give out underneath him, only a quick hand grabbing at the sink keeps him from buckling, and he struggles to regain his footing even as pleasure stabs through his gut.

“I’ve got you.” Matching his own rhythm, Kurusu fucks his fingers in and out of Goro’s mouth, nails clacking against Goro’s teeth, and Goro can’t stop the drool that trickles from the corner of his lips. “ _Fuck_ —baby—such a perfect little whore—”

Trembling, Goro reaches for his cock, desperate for some relief from the aching tension coiling inside of him, but then the arm around his middle vanishes and a vice clamps around his wrist.

“Uh-uh—” Kurusu scolds, harsh breaths ghosting past Goro’s ear, “—you’re gonna come untouched on my cock, got it, sweetheart?”

A frustrated whine spills up Goro’s throat, but the fingers in his mouth block any attempt at argument, and he can’t deny how he tightens at the words, clenching around Kurusu’s scorching length.

“That’s it,” Kurusu groans, releasing Goro’s wrist to grab him by the hip. With the added leverage, he can pull out just a little more on each thrust, scraping against Goro’s sweet spot with determination now. “Come on—come for me—I wanna feel it—”

Goro’s eyes fly open, muffled whimpers seeping around Kurusu’s fingers, and his head lolls forward enough to afford him a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His vision fuzzes with every slide of Kurusu’s cock, but he can still make out his own stupid expression, mouth parted around Kurusu’s knuckles, chin glistening with drool, eyelids flickering in time with the helpless jolting of his body against the sink. The color on his cheeks is luminescent in the watery lighting and strands of hair are unraveling from his ponytail, plastered to the sides of his face with sweat. Behind him, Kurusu doesn’t look much better, sterling irises dilated into obsidian, skin flushed and damp, panting irregularly against the side of Goro’s neck. He cuts his gaze up, glittering through the shadow cast by his wild fringe, and fireworks spark up Goro’s spine as they lock eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart—” Kurusu breathes, slowing his pace just enough to circle his hips deliberately. “—you gotta know I’m never gonna let you go after this.”

The perfect fullness of the cock inside of him, kneading unerringly against his sweet spot, coupled with the incandescent kiss Kurusu presses to his pulse point, finally tips Goro over the edge. Raging pleasure spirals inexorably outward from the tangle in his gut, surging down his limbs and detonating behind his eyes in a blinding flash of heat.

Goro’s vision snaps out of focus and his jaw tenses, teeth sinking into Kurusu’s skin as his spine bows, muscles drawn like a bowstring. A ragged shriek tears out of his throat, quickly drowned out by the roar crashing through his head, and, dimly, he feels Kurusu slow his pace, fucking gently in and out of Goro’s twitching hole.

Just as he thinks the peak is ebbing, a calloused warmth encloses his throbbing length, and the contact pierces right through any coherence Goro had left, shattering him completely.

The muted splatter of liquid landing in the bowl of the sink barely reaches him through the haze.

An endless, suspended moment drifts over him, before Goro gasps in a breath, sagging backward against Kurusu on numb legs.

“—there you go—I’ve got you—” Kurusu is murmuring, holding still behind him, and the hand around his cock disappears, followed by a strong arm bracing around his middle, “—so perfect for me—”

The fingers in Goro’s mouth retract, slipping from between slack, spit-slick lips, and Goro swallows roughly, blinking his eyes open in time for Kurusu to cup his face and turn it toward himself.

“God, you’re so beautiful—” Kurusu growls before licking insistently past Goro’s teeth.

Goro whines weakly, opening for the fierce kiss and responding even as his brain struggles to come back online. Fingers buzzing, he reaches up and fumbles for Kurusu’s hair, fisting the untamed curls and squeezing tight to ground himself against the currents of pleasure still shimmering through him. Kurusu tastes sweet, and Goro bites at his tongue, humming in disappointment as he pulls back slightly.

“Fuck—sorry, sweetheart—” Kurusu pants into Goro’s open mouth, hips jerking, “—I need to—can I—?”

Nipping at Kurusu’s bottom lip, Goro pushes feebly at the arm around his waist, and Kurusu drops it obediently, but he grumbles in confusion when Goro shoves awkwardly at his chest.

“Out—” Goro rasps, “—get out—”

Pouting, Kurusu draws out gingerly, and they both hiss at the slide of rigid, feverish flesh against Goro’s overstimulated rim. Ignoring the painful sparks of heat threatening at the edge of his perception, Goro turns, tugging his pants back into place, and sinks stiffly to his knees.

Kurusu’s cock is glistening with lube, precome smeared around the dusky tip, so hard that it’s curving toward Kurusu’s stomach, ruddy against the red fabric of his shirt. Goro licks his lips hungrily and circles one hand delicately around the shaft, swaying forward to press his mouth to the thick vein running up one side.

Kurusu’s hips twitch forward and he hisses in a breath, fingers sliding into Goro’s hair. Skin still buzzing warmly, Goro nuzzles into the small swath of wiry pubic hair protruding over Kurusu’s waistband, inhaling the thick, masculine scent gathered there. Pulling back, he steadies Kurusu’s heavy cock in his grip, offering Kurusu a half-lidded glance.

“Oh fuck,” Kurusu exhales just before Goro swallows his length in one smooth motion.

He can’t get all the way to the base at this angle, but he loops his fingers around the inches he can’t reach, hollowing his cheeks and sucking with purpose. The salty taste of sweat and skin fills his head, cut with something more acrid, and a tiny thread of arousal perks up in Goro’s gut, but he shoves it aside, focusing on the pulsing shaft in his mouth, the stuttered breathing of Kurusu above him, the bitten-off groans echoing through the bathroom. Eyes slipping closed, he sets a quick pace, teasing Kurusu’s slit with his tongue.

“Damn it—that’s it, sweetheart—” Goro feels Kurusu bow over him, his free hand landing on the edge of the sink with a hollow thud. “God, I’m so fucking lucky—”

A gentle touch brushes the errant locks from Goro’s temple, and he hums as Kurusu tucks the hair behind his ear. Shifting forward until he can feel Kurusu’s head grazing the back of his throat, Goro swallows hard, working his tongue along the underside of Kurusu’s cock, and Kurusu lets out a strangled curse.

“Fuck—sweetheart, I’m gonna—”

Goro bears down, lifting his free hand to tangle in the hem of Kurusu’s shirt, and seals his lips around Kurusu’s shaft, humming again to give permission.

“ _Ah—_ ” Kurusu jerks, fucking forward once before a burst of bitter warmth drips down Goro’s throat.

Spreading his fingers on Kurusu’s spasming abdomen, Goro swallows the torrent with ease, bobbing his head to coax out as much as possible. When the last drop pools on Goro’s tongue, he swallows one more time and pulls back with a wet slurp, holding Kurusu’s flagging length steady for a few fluttery licks. Blinking his eyes open, he turns his gaze back up to Kurusu’s stupefied face and places a final chaste kiss on the head of his cock.

Kurusu makes another pitiful noise. “Shit, sweetheart—you’re gonna kill me—”

At the careful tug on his hair, Goro moves back completely, releasing Kurusu’s cock, and allows Kurusu to guide him to his feet. Arms lock around his waist and Goro smirks at the dazed look in Kurusu’s eyes before surrendering to the messy, biting kiss Kurusu pulls him into.

Lazy and content from his orgasm, Goro submits to Kurusu licking his own taste out of his mouth, running his hands up and down Kurusu’s arms. When Kurusu’s touch drifts meaningfully down to his thighs, Goro takes the nonverbal hint and hops up on the ledge of the sink, angling his head down to keep from breaking the kiss. Kurusu instantly inserts himself between Goro’s legs, a pleased note rumbling low in his chest.

“You’re a dream come true, you know that?” Kursusu murmurs against Goro’s lips, fingertips skimming up Goro’s spine. “I think I’ve been looking for you my entire life.”

“Is that so?” Goro purrs, scratching over Kurusu’s scalp.

“Just marry me, and you’ll never have to go to another bar.”

“One quick fuck and you’re really proposing?”

“I’ve got good instincts.” Kurusu tilts his head, nipping at Goro’s jugular. “And I can tell you’re it for me, sweetheart.”

Squeezing Kurusu’s waist between his thighs, Goro chuckles breathlessly. “You don’t even know my name.”

“What does that matter?” Nosing under Goro’s jaw, Kurusu burrows forward, like he wants to fold himself into Goro’s body. “I’ll call you whatever you want me to, baby.”

“God, you’re desperate.” Goro bites Kurusu’s ear, not kindly, and Kurusu lets out a startled yelp. “I’m not exactly a low-maintenence fuck. Marrying me promises an early grave.”

The hands on his back press harder for a second, briefly pinning Goro to Kurusu’s chest, and when they relent, it’s Akira that leans back, catching Goro’s eyes with a smile. “Sounds like a challenge.”

Goro’s heart gives a giddy little leap. “You’re such a fool.”

Akira nods blithely, trailing his fingers down to Goro’s thighs. “Anyway, I’ve got a place close by.” He quirks a brow. “How about you and I get out of here?”

Pinching Akira’s cheek, Goro reaches his other hand back and turns on the faucet. “You think you’ve earned the right to take me home?” he asks over the hiss of the water rinsing away his own release.

Akira’s smile widens. “I think you’re coming whether I’ve earned it or not.”

Before Goro can react, Akira ducks down, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other around his leg and hoisting Goro over his shoulder. As gravity shifts, Goro stiffens up on instinct, banging his hands on the closed bathroom door. “Akira!” he squeals, squirming in Akira’s hold. “There’s not enough room—what are you—!”

Akira just laughs and flicks the sink back off, heedless of Goro’s cries. Tightening his grip on Goro’s middle, he maneuvers around to grab for the doorknob. It takes some fumbling, but he manages to get the door open with Goro still slung over his shoulder.

Goro grumbles but nevertheless allows Akira to cart him out of Leblanc’s small bathroom. The café is dark and quiet, exactly how they found it when they returned from an evening out at Crossroads, slightly tipsy and unable to keep their hands off each other. When Akira muttered something about wishing he could fuck Goro somewhere that the whole bar could hear them, Goro suggested they play pretend, and Akira, eyes shining, eagerly agreed.

Now, Akira is humming gleefully, hauling Goro down the short hall to the stairs, and when he reaches them, Goro kicks out.

“Okay, that’s enough—” he pushes at Akira’s back, “—you’ll fall over if you try to carry me like this the whole way—”

“I would not,” Akira protests, but he still lets Goro down, swinging him back to his feet on the bottommost step.

Goro runs a hand through his tousled hair and takes a deep breath. “Alright, where is it?”

Akira cocks his head up at him. “Where’s what?”

“You didn’t think you could propose to me without a ring, did you?”

Akira stares, before a brilliant blush blooms across his cheeks. “Wait—I—”

“Just kidding,” Goro chuckles, reaching out to brush Akira’s sweaty fringe back from his forehead. “You’ve still got a long way to go before I’d let you do that.”

Something raw and electric flashes behind Akira’s eyes, momentarily stunning Goro’s teasing smirk. Then he growls playfully and grabs for Goro’s waist. “You—!”

Snapping back to himself, Goro jumps up a step, dodging Akira’s hands, and spins on his heel with a loud laugh.

Akira’s echoing laughter and determined footsteps chase him all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> you all know i'm a very slow writer, so i appreciate your patience when i can't post things for long periods of time. i'm not sure when i'll be able to share my current projects with you, but i'm very excited about them and i hope you stick around! thank you for reading!
> 
> come see me on [tumblr](https://mistresseast.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressEast)!


End file.
